prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
205 Live (July 10, 2018)
The July 10, 2018 Edition of 205 Live is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the SNHU Arena in Manchester, New Hampshire on July 10, 2018. Summary Despite losing to Drew Gulak, The Brian Kendrick and Gentleman Jack Gallagher, the trio of Kalisto, Gran Metalik and Lince Dorado looked to keep The Lucha House Party going as Kalisto battled Tony Nese in singles competition. However, The Premier Athlete didn't come alone, as his friend and training partner Buddy Murphy accompanied him to the ring. As the match got underway, Kalisto avoided Nese's advances before a frustrated Nese asserted his own strength and agility, leading to an early stalemate. After both Superstars showed off what they are capable of, the former WWE Cruiserweight Champion enjoyed a brief advantage until he was overpowered by his opponent. Taking control of the contest, The Premier Athlete displayed his power and technical ability at Kalisto's expense. Gran Metalik and Lince Dorado tried to rally their lucha brother and the WWE Universe with their noisemakers. A momentary distraction was all Kalisto needed to turn the tide of the battle and show off his speed and high-flying ability. Nese incredibly countered the Salida del Sol into a rollup and followed up with a huge powerbomb into the corner. With both competitors down, Metalik and Dorado again used their noisemakers to rally the WWE Universe, much to the chagrin of Murphy. The Juggernaut of WWE 205 Live and Nese confronted The Luhca House Party, allowing Kalisto to strike. As order seemed to be restored, Murphy attacked Kalisto, and the match ended in a No Contest, leading to an all-out brawl. The Lucha House Party eventually got the better of Nese and Murphy, and The Premier Athlete pulled his ally away from the fray. Showing off his confidence, Lio Rush took his time making his way to the ring as he prepared to battle Colin Delaney. Moments before the action kicked off, Akira Tozawa hit ringside to observe the action. Enthused by Tozawa's presence, Rush provided The Stamina Monster with a chair. Tozawa kicked the chair away, and Delaney nearly scored a rollup pinfall after taking his opponent by surprise. However, the uncanny speed and agility of The Man of the Hour changed the contest in the blink of an eye, and Rush unleashed an impressive flurry, stunning Delaney. After taunting Tozawa on the outside, Rush ascended the ropes and perfectly executed The Final Hour for the victory. Following the match, Tozawa grabbed a microphone and initially praised Rush. The Japanese Superstar and former WWE Cruiserweight Champion quickly changed his tone, asking what Rush has accomplished and whether The Man of the Hour really wants to fight him. Tozawa taunted Rush, and the two nearly came to blows before WWE 205 Live General Manager Drake Maverick made his way into the arena and announced that Rush and Tozawa would battle next week. After defeating Buddy Murphy and Mustafa Ali in a Triple Threat Match, Hideo Itami earned the opportunity to challenge Cedric Alexander for the WWE Cruiserweight Championship. A major test for Alexander, Itami was looking to not only claim the title but to also demand respect from the Cruiserweight division and the WWE Universe. The animosity between the Superstars was at a boiling point as they grappled early in the contest and countered one another in a stalemate. The champion finally took control of the contest by using his speed and agility, forcing Itami back into the corner. The Soul of WWE 205 Live taunted Itami before unleashing furious strikes that left his opponent reeling. However, just as Alexander built momentum, Itami answered with a brutal kick to the sternum. Now in control following another sequence of furious kicks, Itami methodically attacked, dominating the champion with the type of hard-hitting kicks that helped build his reputation. Demanding respect between strikes, Itami countered a burst of offense and grounded Alexander. Ever the resilient Superstar, Alexander fed off the energy of the WWE Universe and battled back, building momentum and regaining control with his speed, agility and power. Forcing his challenger to the outside, Alexander flattened Itami with a jaw-dropping dive to the outside. Back in the ring, the battle raged on, and the two Superstars exchanged momentum before Itami nearly secured victory by driving Alexander into the ropes and taking him down with a flying clothesline. The Japanese Superstar took control with a resounding blow and nearly secured victory. Seemingly frustrated, Itami attempted to remove the cover of the bottom turnbuckle but was stopped by the official. Alexander once again took control, but Itami countered a high-flying move by knocking the champion off the top rope and crashing to the outside. Mercilessly, Itami executed a running dropkick into the steel steps and rolled Alexander back into the ring. Incredibly, Alexander kicked out of a pinfall, but Itami was ready to strike. After unleashing a series of hard-hitting strikes, Itami charged forward, driving a knee into Alexander's back. Looking to deliver a final crushing blow, Itami charged his nemesis, but the champion incredibly countered and quickly executed his patented Lumbar Check to retain his title with an incredible victory. Results ; ; *Kalisto (w/ Gran Metalik & Lince Dorado) defeated Tony Nese (w/ Buddy Murphy) by DQ (6:20) *Lio Rush defeated Colin Delaney (1:50) *Cedric Alexander © defeated Hideo Itami (15:40) to retain the WWE Cruiserweight Championship *Dark Match: Jeff Hardy © defeated The Miz to retain the WWE United States Championship Other on-screen talent Image Gallery 205 Live (July 10, 2018) 1.jpg 205 Live (July 10, 2018) 2.jpg 205 Live (July 10, 2018) 3.jpg 205 Live (July 10, 2018) 4.jpg 205 Live (July 10, 2018) 5.jpg 205 Live (July 10, 2018) 6.jpg 205 Live (July 10, 2018) 7.jpg 205 Live (July 10, 2018) 8.jpg 205 Live (July 10, 2018) 9.jpg 205 Live (July 10, 2018) 10.jpg 205 Live (July 10, 2018) 11.jpg 205 Live (July 10, 2018) 12.jpg 205 Live (July 10, 2018) 13.jpg 205 Live (July 10, 2018) 14.jpg 205 Live (July 10, 2018) 15.jpg 205 Live (July 10, 2018) 16.jpg 205 Live (July 10, 2018) 17.jpg 205 Live (July 10, 2018) 18.jpg 205 Live (July 10, 2018) 19.jpg 205 Live (July 10, 2018) 20.jpg 205 Live (July 10, 2018) 21.jpg 205 Live (July 10, 2018) 22.jpg 205 Live (July 10, 2018) 23.jpg 205 Live (July 10, 2018) 24.jpg 205 Live (July 10, 2018) 25.jpg 205 Live (July 10, 2018) 26.jpg 205 Live (July 10, 2018) 27.jpg See also *205 Live External links * 205 Live #85 at CAGEMATCH.net * 205 Live #85 at WWE.com * 205 Live # on WWE Network Category:2018 events